1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication apparatuses having a wired communication function and a wireless communication function, and to control methods therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, wireless switching systems for establishing a wireless link between a facsimile apparatus and a wireless switchboard have been installed as local communication systems in offices and the like.
When only wireless links are established at locations in which such wireless switching systems are used, it is not possible to use facsimile apparatuses which cannot perform wireless communication.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-174922 describes a communication apparatus having a wireless communication function and a wired communication function, in which switching between the wireless communication function and the wired communication function is performed by manual setting by a user.
When moving the above communication apparatus from a place in which only wired connections are used to a place in which only wireless links are used, the user is required to change the setting from a wired communication mode to a wireless communication mode.
It is also necessary to provide hardware such as a communication mode setting switch.
When moving the above communication apparatus from a place in which only wireless links are used to a place in which only wired connections are used, the user is required to change the setting of the communication mode.